


DAY ONE - HOLDING HANDS

by tally_hoed



Series: 30 Day OTP challenge [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	DAY ONE - HOLDING HANDS

“This crowd is ridiculous!” Luhan screams, trying to keep afloat of the masses.

Yixing nods in agreement, smiling even while being pushed and pulled between swaying bodies. Luhan understands; they had waited years for TVXQ to perform close enough for them to afford and no mass of sweaty bodies was going to deter them from enjoying this moment.

It was an outdoor festival, the sun just beginning to cast a hazy glare as it slowly set and the atmosphere was making Luhan want to laugh and jump and lose himself to the music.

The experience was only made better by the fact that he could share it with Yixing. The younger man’s excitement was contagious and they had spent the entire car ride singing their lungs out to their favourite songs.

“Hey!”

Luhan looks to where Yixing had been seconds before, only catching a glimpse of his hand as he gets pulled away. Without thinking, he grabs at it and yanks. Yixing ends up in his arms, dimpled cheeks and bright eyes twinkling right before his eyes.

Luhan slides his fingers down and carefully slips them between Yixing’s. Despite the fact that he could just as easily yell at him, Luhan chooses instead to lean in and whisper straight into his ear.

“Just keep a hold, so you don’t get too far away alright?”

He can feel Yixing nod against his cheek and satisfied with the result, returns his full attention to the stage.

It’s a bit awkward, jumping around while keeping a hold of somebody else. But they make it work, pulling each other this way and that as the music directs them.

And so what if Luhan doesn’t let go until they’re back in the car; holding hands is good for the soul.


End file.
